Because I Can
by LillithBlackFlower
Summary: Jim Sterling may not be the most loved person in the leverage series but everyone has to have a friend. Jim/OC  kinda
1. Chapter 1

I am still writing the Suits story this just came to me and I havent been able to get it out of my head.

Yeah I'm totally stealing Leverage, I don't own it and I figured it'd be more appropriate than asking.

and italics are for flashbacks which this story is mostly taught in.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what are you looking for?"James Sterling looks at the girl who spoke, she's small with blonde hair and an even smaller black bikini with big bug eyed sunglasses covering most of her face. "It's not like your being discreet you are in a suit sitting by a pool after all." James merely remains silent, he's already made the mistake thinking that the girl was asleep and now all he wanted to do was make sure she wasn't a threat. "Seriously, what is it, big boobs, small boobs, red heads or brunettes?" she's grinning as he sits in silence, even he admitted he wasn't an average seventeen year old, but he still listened to Metallica and tried to chat up pretty girls, he defiantly didn't sit around sleazy motels directing random men to the prostitutes of their likings. "I'd offer you a blonde but the last one OD'd a few days ago and you don't seem like the type that would deal with meth mouth."<em>

"_You're a blonde." Truefully it wouldn't be the first time James saw a child prostitute and she defiantly wasn't the youngest one he's seen, after all drug addictions are costly to feed._

"_My services are a bit out of your price range sweetheart." However he's never met one with such an ego._

"_I have six dollars." The girl's eyes narrow and she goes to open her mouth but he's already written her off as a drug addict runaway seeking her next fix. "Heroine, it's your drug of choice isn't it?" he grabs her hands ready to pull her fingers apart to find her injection sight and prove his point. "You inject between your fingers or toes so no one see the track marks." Her face is red like really red but he can't stop himself. "So don't go lying to me, when you'd probably swallow for an extra couple of dollars."_

_Nathan Ford could not contain his laughter when Sterling came back to the hotel, boy was it a sight to take in. "You're informant never showed up." The blonde haired young man grumbles walking over to the fridge pulling out a cold beer._

"_Really because that black eye you're now sporting looks like you probably pissed her off." Sterling cracks the beer and takes a sip before holding it up to his eye. "Did you call her a prostitute or a drug addict? She doesn't appreciate that." Nathan is still grinning remembering back to when he made that same mistake, which is why he didn't warn his partner, he did need to be knocked down a few pegs._

"_That little girl is your informant." The blonde is now glaring at the slightly older brunette man, a little warning would have been nice after all he was expecting someone taller or stronger, or older, not some small blonde girl that probably dropped out of high school and smokes a mass amount of pot. "How exactly would she have any information on the stolen Degas?" the doubt was evident in his voice the videos at the museum showed two bulky men with semi automatic weapons entering and clearing the area before swiping the painting, while the girl in question may pack a punch she didn't seem like the type to get mixed up with those types of people._

_Of course Nate is leaning back in his chair grinning, when Sterling first was hired at IYS insurance he seemed unstoppable solving every case handed to him without much trouble, but the stolen Degas had been alluding him for the past six months and it has been quite comical to watch him finally fail. "Because she's the forger who made the replacement Degas." _

_If Jim was drinking anything at that moment he would have spit it out, he was really starting to think Ford sent him to that hotel to waste his time, not to meet someone who was actually involved in the crime. "If you already know she's the one who made the fake why haven't you arrested her yet?"_

"_She's smart, never signs her work." Ford nods his head going over all the paintings the he has tried to link to her over the past three years, the fact that he still hasn't gotten her name wasn't any help either. "She's a rather good informant, plus she called me on this one, she never really liked people hurting others; I only passed her off to you because it's not my case." James grumbles some inaudible curse towards the brunette man clearly not happy. "I'd bring her flowers when you go to apologize to her tomorrow." _

"_I am not bringing that little seventeen year old trollop flowers." James finishes the rest of the beer before taking out another one and replacing it over his eye, he also was not apologizing for a comment that she rightful deserved._

"_She's fifteen and you will if you want any information from her." This time Sterling did spit out his drink._

"_WHAT?"_

_It took a week for Sterling to track down the forger, and really it was more like he stumbled upon her by chance. He did go back to the motel the next day and begrudgingly he did bring flowers but he had a sneaking feeling he really pissed her off because she was nowhere to be found. "Okay so you aren't a prostitute and you don't do drugs but was it really necessary to punch me in the face?" Jim takes a seat next to the girl in the booth she's sitting in effectively blocking her from being able to leave. _

_Calmly the girl places a marker in her book before resting it besides her out of James view. "I don't know was it really necessary to be that rude Jimmy." She blinks innocently and stares at him for a second, when did she learn his name? _

"_Do not call me Jimmy," he leans in closer trying to intimidate her, after all he had a good few inches on her and he was seven years older than her it shouldn't be that hard. Her only response is to tilt her head to the side and softly smile at him, she was not a normal fifteen year old, but how long did Ford say he was chasing her? "And how is it that you have my name but I don't have yours?"_

_The girl just smiles brushing some of her short blonde hair behind her ear only to have it fall back into the exact place it was. "Well Jimmy," he visibly cringes when she says Jimmy, normally people we're smart enough to not call him that more than once but this girl was pushing her luck "I'm a criminal." She whispers the last part before she ducks under the table effortlessly coming out on the other side of the table. "Good luck." She's out the door before he can respond leaving her book behind._

'Watership Down'_ was what she was reading; when James picks up the book two cards fall out. One was James Sterling's drivers licenses itself, which he's guessing she must have stolen last week because there was no way she managed to do it then and the other card had "Do __**not**__ be gentle." written on it, flipping over the card there was the name Gabriel Kloping with a phone number. Maybe he was starting to like this girl after all. _

_PRESANT _

"Sam! Sam, Sam Ronson stop!" A man grabs the arm of a tall thin brunette swinging her around to face him; The girl, Sam looks around the airport quickly checking to see if anyone is watching

"That's a very dangerous name for you to call me." Sam calmly says to the older man as he releases her arm. "Considering that girl has been dead for over twelve years now Nathan Ford."

"I haven't seen you in twelve years now." Nate hugs her close to his chest, the girl tenses this isn't quiet what she expected from the former insurance investigator that used to chase her. "You realize the last time I saw you, you were falling out of a three story window, before being stuffed into the trunk of a car." He pulls her hair in shock, it's grown much longer then he last remembers and she's a brunette now. "You're all grown up, look at you." Nate spins her around as the four people he has been traveling finally catch up to him.

"Tokyo, I sent you a Christmas card that year to let you know I was alive." He hugs her again twelve years has been a long time especially someone he basically watched grown up.

"Yes of the Caravaggio you stole."

"Allegedly." Both Nate and the girl are grinning at each other, exchanging some kind of message.

The brunette in the group of Nathan's flinches slightly at how happy he seems to be around the girl, considering a second ago he was grumbling about the last almost botched job. "Nate, it's very nice and all that your friend is not dead, but maybe we can take it to a place a bit more private?"

"I have a few hours before my flight if you want to grab a drink." Sam says smiling, she misses the four others flinch at the word drink. "And please call me Andi."

"So you're another one of the people Nate chased back in his insurance days." The small blonde haired girl asks leaning across the table looking real close at Andi. "Do you want to steal a painting with me?"

I toothy grin stretches across Andi's face, the waitress just walked away with their drink orders and those are the first words out of Parker's mouth "I'd love to!"

"But you're not going to." Nate quickly tacks on causing both of them to pout, Sophie the brunette lets out a small laugh, she was no longer felt threatened by the girl, and Nate's happiness was nothing more than happiness of seeing an old friend. In fact Nate's body language showed him more protective then possessive of this Andi and if what he said about the last time he saw her was when she was falling out a window she could understand that.

"Its okay I got out of the theft business of few years back anyway." Andi waves off Nate's comment offering an apologetic smile to Parker. "Plus I make a lot more money selling people my forged passports anyway." The waitress comes around placing every ones drinks on the table.

"Oh, now you're not telling me you forge US passports." Hardison, the lanky black man says shaking his head at her, "There's just no way with all the holograms and dyes they use, it's next to impossible."

Andi smiles and cocks her head to the side before producing a United States passport. "I need that back; Interpol is going to be arresting someone by that name today.

Hardison goes to grab the passport but the man with the long hair manages to grab it first. "Andrew Harris, this is a guy's passport." The picture in the back did look similar to Andi but the hair was cut much shorter and the man's eyes were brown not blue. "You're not very reliable if Interpol already managed to burn one of your client's passports."

Parker quickly yanks the passport out of Elliot's hands. "I'm just making sure a very bad man goes away for a very long time." Nate chuckles lightly as the passport gets handed off to Sophie over Hardison's protests.

"Is this a sibling of yours, you look quite similar?" Andi sits and grins while Sophie looks between the picture and the girl before Hardison does manage to take it from her.

"That's because it is me." The whole group minus Nate looks at her waiting for her to explain. "It's a trick I picked up when I was younger; it took Nate years to figure out that Samuel Ronson had a vagina." Andi plucks the passport from Hardison and removes the bindings from it. Producing another identical passport, a sewing needle, and some thread she begins to switch and sew the stamped pages into the other passport. "Plus there's way more men that are compotation."

"It took _both_ Sterling and I years to figure that out." Andi's eyes twinkle at the sound of his name, no one in the group misses it. "And it only took us so long to figure out because you never hit puberty even now." Nate was right Sam never had curves; she was always straight up and down, androgyny was her specialty.

"I signed all my work," Sam flips through the passport lightly checking to make sure everything is in order. "You guys just suck" The girl smiles to herself as everyone else laughs.

"_Coffee." It's been two years since Jim saw the girl that helped him find the stolen Degas, but he was sure it was her, she still sported her eye length blonde hair and she was still small maybe a few inches taller but that was it. She takes the cup but eyes it suspiciously as he takes a seat next to her catching a peak of the Renoir she's been sketching before she closes her sketch book._

"_Jimmy!" yeah this is defiantly her, after all only she seems to have the nerve to call him that. "What do I owe this pleasure?" she's smiling at him like there old friends, but she has yet to bring the cup to her lips. "Did someone steal something?" _

_James or Jimmy as she feels the need to call him glares at her, she only shifts to get a better look at him her hands lightly tugging the bottom of her sundress down to her knees when it rides up. "Yes actually the Renoir you've been sketching."_

_James gives her a smirk, there's no way she's here by coincidence, his suspicious are fortified by the absolute faked shocked look she puts on her face. "Really, who could have done that?" she taps her pen to her lips. "I never would have guessed, it looks so real!" she smells the coffee he's handed her before setting it between them. "Do you have any leads?"_

_He ignores her question, because he just got here an hour ago and when he saw her sitting there actually sketching the stole painting he felt like he won the jackpot, Nate was wrong about this girl being smart, but then again she wasn't drinking the coffee. "Do you really think I would drug you?" _

"_Do you eat candy strangers give you?" she blinks her big blue it's actually an honest to god question but Sterling still takes it as an insult picking up the cup and taking a drink. "Fine, I didn't mean to insult you." Grabbing the cup from his hands she takes a big gulp before placing it back down. "You know for a twenty four year old you'd think you'd be less sensitive."_

_James smiles as she slumps over, quickly he leans over and regurgitates the contents of his stomach being at least a hundred pounds heavier he expected her to pass out quicker than him which is why he took the chance of sipping the coffee, she was initially right he was the type of person to drug someone. _

_The girl awoke to shouting in the next room, currently she was handcuffed to a chair in what looked to be an office, the clock only read half an hour later so he couldn't have taken her far. Maybe she was still in the museum. "No James you don't get it you don't have proof!"_

"_What are you talking about Ford." The girl gets up using the chair she's hand cuffed to, to steady herself while the last remaining fuzziness in her head dies down. "She was at the Renoir SKETCHING the painting, the day after it disappears, she did it."_

"_I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying you have no proof." The girl sticks a bobby pin into the lock on the hand cuffs, she frowns in frustration at the rate of her hands the drug has yet to wear off completely. "So she was sketching the Renoir, there's fifteen other paintings sketched in here and all of those are accounted for Sterling." When the handcuff around her wrist pops off she goes to the window to look out. It's defiantly too high to jump from. _

"_I have proof, look I have her sketch book it's covered in her finger prints and she even signed it with a daisy, all we have to do it find the signature on the painting, and we can link it to her." There are no vents in the room and it looks like the only way out has two people arguing in front of it._

"_I've been trying to catch this girl since she was thirteen, she has yet to sign her work why would she start now!" Nate was not happy, it was one thing to hold someone for interrogation but this was literally kidnapping if they didn't have any proof._

"_Because this was the first painting she stole!" The girl pauses in her search of the office he hit the nail on the head for that one was she that obvious? "I'm serious Nate, every other forgery you think belongs to her the camera's show multiple people switching them out, this painting was switched in transport, by what's assumed to be one person who's small enough to fit through the window into the back of an armored car. The forgery is hers and so is the crime."_

"_Time to go." The girl quietly says to herself before picking up the chair she was formally handcuffed too and tossing it through the window._

_Nathan is about to respond when he hears the sound of glass shattering, both him and Sterling exchange a look before rushing into the room she was still supposed to be out for another hour. _

_Both men run to the window, searching for the girl below. The girl in question is plastered to the wall next to the door and runs out just as they turn around. "I'll take the stairs you get the elevator maybe we can cut her off." Nate says taking off after the girl, boy was she resourceful. _

_The winding banister around the stairs doesn't help the blurriness in her head but it did get her down the stairs and out of the museum before the boys caught up. "Better luck next time." She says blowing them a kiss from the window of the taxi she is in._

"You signed that painting Samuel R not with a Daisy." Nate says taking a sip of his seltzer water, Andi wonders when he stopped drinking, but knows better than to ask the question.

"Contrary to what James might have thought I was not going to bring evidence to a crime scene."

"Sterling." Elliot sheaths remember back to the time Sterling pulled the same trick on him, the next time he saw that guy he was going to beat him trice as hard for that.

"Trust me," Andi picks up both of his hands in hers "don't worry about it." She still sports the grin of a child even if she's probably in her thirties but then again she never quite grew up. "You should have seen his face when I gave him a poster of the Renoir for his birthday."

"Signed with a Daisy!" Nate interjects smiling at the memory.

"You got the bastard that drugged you a birthday present?" Hardison says in shock, "I've sent the occasional birthday email to some of the people trying to track me down, but only the nice ones."

Andi grins as Nate starts the story she's never been able to resist not tormenting Jimmy, it was always too much fun seeing his reactions.

"_Smile Jimmy it's your birthday." A girl with short blonde hair says pulling a chair to the table sitting down and placing a package in front of the birthday boy. The look on Jimmy's face clearly says he will not be smiling anytime soon._

"_Oh Jim, how can you not smile when Daisy here came all this way to give you a birthday gift after you were so mean to her." Jim's only response is to glare at Nate, they ran the girls finger prints but nothing came up so they settled on calling her Daisy. Well Nate settled on calling her Daisy, he had a few shorter choice words that he preferred to call her himself._

"_Daisy?" The girl turns to the brunette as James decides now is probably a good time to finish his drink and order another one, "That's a Nathan Ford nickname isn't it?" Jim signals to the waitress to bring him two more, "That's because Jimmy over here wouldn't use anything that nice for me." When the waitress sets down the two glasses, Jim proceeds to push one towards the blonde, she doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon so he might as well extract what information he can out of her. "That's very sweet and all, but I'm not drinking anything you ever give me, ever."_

_Nate laughs, and passes her his drink before taking one of Sterling's extras, understanding what he's trying to do. Daisy eyes her glass suspiciously probably having some inkling to what they are trying to do, just because she was still in her teen years did not mean anything after all if she was an average teenager Nate would have caught her a long time ago._

"_Jimmy won't drug you now, there's no paintings missing." Jim chucks his drink, still full at Nathan's head, she only gets away with calling him Jimmy because he had a good feeling she was still a minor, though he swore the day that girl turned eighteen he was going to punch her teeth in if she dared call him Jimmy again. "I'm just going to leave you two alone. Play nice" Ford quickly exits going to sit at the bar, he crossed the line when he called Sterling Jimmy, but he really couldn't help himself._

"_That wasn't very nice." Jim takes the glass Nathan left at the table and places it in front of him after he takes a health swig of it._

"_Says the girl who gave me a black eye when I first met her." _

"_You called me a heroine addicted prostitute that sucked dick for six dollars," Jim chuckles a bit, he might have called her that, "be happy I didn't hit lower; now open your present I have a flight early tomorrow."_

_Jim is smirking a bit, he really did read the girl wrong the first time he met her, and probably the second time but he was not underestimating her this time. Slowly his fingers break the seal of the paper, he was going to throw out the gift thinking that there was a good possibility it was a bomb but James was sure this girl was just a bitch not suicidal. "A poster?" well he certainty wasn't expecting that._

"_Of the Renoir you think I stole!" there's laugher coming from the bar clearly Nate was listening "I even signed it with a Daisy because I know how disappointed you were when the signatures didn't match up." If looks could kill the one Jim was sending her would have knocked her flat, "Happy Birthday Jimmy!" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she exits the bar, Jim quick to follow, screw waiting til that girl was eighteen he's knocking her teeth out now._

"_You know that case is still open." Jim manages to catch up with her a few buildings over as she's climbing the fire escape, he grabs her leg pulling him down on top of him. "That poster is an admission of guilt you know." He doesn't think she did it, after all they did found a signature of a Samuel R not a daisy, but there was a good chance she knew something._

_James has a good grip with his arms wrapped around her, she's still struggling and she is quite strong but the sheer weight difference between the two give him the advantage, plus the fact that both his arms can fully wrap around her doesn't hurt either. "Really I was giving a friend a gift for his birthday!" She swings her legs as much as she can still struggling Daisy was the wrong nickname to give this girl, her hits hurt. "You still have nothing on me!"_

_Flinging his right leg around both of hers Jim effectively cut off all struggling this girl was making, she was right he didn't have anything on her, and chasing her was a rash decision he wouldn't have done if he hadn't been drinking and if this girl just wasn't so good at getting under his skin; how Ford could deal with her constantly alluding him was just plain nuts. Though just because this girls guilt couldn't be proved in court didn't mean he was releasing her, at least not until she calmed down, she would hit lower this time he was sure of it. "Okay fine you didn't steal the Renoir, how about the Monet that went missing?" _

_Daisy's struggling stops at that moment, as she looks up at her captor. "How long did it take you to figure out that was stolen?" _

_Jim looks at the girl he has in his arms, she's looking at him with slight puzzlement how long had that painting been missing? "How do _you_ know it was stolen?" did she have fakes floating around with people still thinking that they're the real deal, and if so how many, this was not looking good for either him or Nate. _

_James releases one of his arms to grab the fire escape and pull both of them into a sitting position before wrapping it back around her, no matter how light she may be it was not fun lying on the metal grate of the fire escape with someone on top of you. "I'll tell you if you let me go."_

_He lets out a little laugh and actually messes up her hair a little bit; at least she doesn't give up. "Now you're the one underestimating the other if you think I'm just going to do that. Daisy." Jim tacks on Fords little nickname for the girl because really, she doesn't seem the type to like something so disarming and childish. _

_The snorting and shaking of her head is all James really needs to confirm his thought "I didn't steal it." Loosening his grip he holds her out, she defiantly had to be lying._

"_Wha-" The blonde pushes him against the railing of the fire escape her mouth on his, her tongue roaming the contours of his mouth. Jim is motionless he was not expecting this, what he really wasn't excepting was how good her hands felt as they roamed his body, the thing he least expected was her working her legs free from his only to straddle him and run a hand through his hair, while her other hand ran somewhere along his belt line._

"_Or maybe I did steal it." Jumping back and off of him she gives him a little wave with the handcuff key wrapped around her ring finger. "But I'd start looking for a guy by the name of Ronson."_

_Sliding down the two latters the girl is out of sight before Jim even realizes she's managed to cuff him to the fire escape. _

"So that's how he got stuck to that fire grate, he never did tell me, he just kept calling you a bloody little trollop every time I brought it up." Nate's shock is the first to fade though Andi is sure he already had few ideas about what transpired between the two of them. "You know he spent three hours up there before I found him."

"You should have stabbed him when defenses where down!" Parker screams slamming her hand on the table, Andi looks a bit surprised, while Nate shakes his head and the others nod in agreement.

"Three hours? No wonder why he was all prissy with me the next time I saw him." Andi laughs and stirs her drink before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

"You describe him almost killing you as prissy."

"Oh now guys don't look at me like that I don't think he knew I couldn't swim." The stairs from the four others don't wavier in the slightest, "He jumped in after he realized?" Andi offers with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Til next time<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First I'd like to say this chapter is dedicated to **xTheDoctorsCompanion** because she was my lone reviewer and on a secondary note to her i'd like to ask if i can take you to all my old English teachers for you to tell them that :P

Okay third I still don't own diddly

and Fourth ENJOY!

"_Hullo Jimmy," A short blonde haired girl of about nineteen says in a British accent as a shadow falls over her sunbathing form. "I was wondering when you'd track me down."_

"_Is that because you stole the Van Ike?" Jim says through gritted teeth taking a seat in on lounge chair next to the girl, it might have been over a year and a half from the last time he's seen her but his memory has yet to fade._

"_No, you're just an obsessive bastard that won't quit." The girl removes her sunglasses sitting up and looking at Sterling, he hasn't changed much in the gap of time since she last saw him but he does seem to be wearing a nicer suit. _

_Pulling a table over Jim places a chess board on top of it before holding out a king in each hand one black the other white. "Let's make a bet, you do know how to play?" there's a sneer in his voice, as the girl stares at his hands. "If you win, I will officially pass off all your open cases to another less intelligent IYS agent."_

_Tentatively she takes the black king cradling it in her hand as if it would break. "And if you win?"_

_James leans in grinning he was going to win this match, he could already tell by the wary look in her eyes that chess was not her game of choice which is why he offered her such a high prize for a very small trade off, or that's at least what he hoped it looked like. "Your name, I want to know what your name is." _

_The girl puffs up her cheeks as she thinks of her next move, Sterling has managed to take two rooks, a knight, several pawns and probably her queen in his next move, making the gamble that he was only a decent player was not a good idea. She took great pains to not distribute her name, not because she couldn't just make herself new documents but because that's how she stayed alive. She signed her work yes it was cocky but her masterpieces were just too good not to take credit for. Jimmy having her name made complications, he was too smart for her own good. "Screw it."_

_Swiping her hand across the board she goes to make a run for it. "No you don't." When Jim grabs her arm he really means to pull her to him not swing her into the pool, but that's what happens. Wiping his the water droplets off his jacket he stands around waiting for her to surface, it's not a large pool and she's going to have to at some point. _

_It's been a good minute and the bubbles from where she fell in are still coming up, Jim stands at the edge shifting foot to foot, she can swim can't she. Another thirty seconds go by and the bubbles are lessening by the second. Pulling off his belt, shoes, and jacket Jim jumps into the pool._

_She's lying on the bottom when he gets to her, her eyes are closed and there's almost no bubbles coming from her mouth or nose, picking her up from under her arms he pushes off the bottom, even with her dead weight it's not hard to get her to the shallow end. Immediately after her head breaks the surface she starts chocking spitting up water. "AHH!" Her scream isn't what startles James, what does is her reaction pulling Jim closer and burying her face into his chest she literally starts shaking. "Sam Ronson." Sterling stares down at the girl clinging to him, she can stand in this water, both of her feet are on the ground but she's still clinging to him shaking with such a fear he's not really sure what to do. "My name is Samuel Ronson, now get me out of here." James still isn't sure what to do, last time they spoke she told him to look into a Samuel Ronson for the theft of the Monet, when he did the only Samuel Ronson's he found where men. _

_It's not until Sam starts humming that he snaps back out of his trance. Even though his shirt is soaked through from the pool he can feel her warm tears, Jim picks up her feet then, she's not going to make it out herself not with this fear. Her shaking stops, as he gets to the steps, though Sam still clings to him like her life depends on it. _

"And he just let you go?" Sophie interject down memory lane, Nate shakes his head.

"I don't believe you" Elliot says both Parker and Hardison nod in agreement a discussion starts on how much of bastard Sterling really is.

"She hasn't finished the story yet." Nate finally says after letting

_Sam pulls her head from Jim's chest than, her blue eyes glittering with tears and the look of appreciation almost makes him feel bad for what he does next. "Though you are under arrest for the theft of several works of art."_

_As they ride the elevator back up to Sterling's hotel room Sam starts humming, but she's a lot calmer and a lot happier then she was a few minutes ago. Jim gives her a side glance both of them are dripping wet, though he's slung his suit jacket over her shoulders because against popular belief he is a gentleman; she's standing there perfectly upright even with her hands handcuffed behind her back just counting the lurches each floor makes. Any remaining fear of the water has faded replaced by the normal calm that she usually has about her, the wheels in her head have already started turning and James can clearly see that. _

"_Can I not leave either of you two alone together for ten minutes?" Nate throws up his hands shaking his head at the sight of both his partner and the girl Jim has been hunting down for the last four years, sure Nate had been chasing her for a good seven years but really Daisy was a better informant to him, too bad Sterling couldn't figure that if he just stopped getting agitated by her she'd stop stealing from IYS and actually might help him out more. _

"_Nathan!" Sam calls out happy to see the man, "I'd give you a hug but Jimmy here is a limey bastard."_

"_Samuel Ronson, her name is Samuel Ronson." Is the only thing James grumbles as he pushes her towards the bed._

"_Really? That's a guy's name." Jim unlocks one of her hands before he wraps the chain around a bed post and relocking the hand back in place._

"_Parents never quite got over wanting a boy. You can call me Sam." Sam pulls her hand up a bit, seeing exactly how sturdy the bed post is. "You never seemed like the kinky type to me Jimmy, you sure you don't want to handcuff me to a chair?"_

_Nathan laughs burying his head into his hands, as Jim glares daggers at the girl remembering the last time he handcuffed her to a chair "Regardless you can't just leave her like that Sterling." James just looks over at the older man clearly not getting it. Nate has managed to sneak a peak of Sam before placing his head firmly back in his hands his eyes cover, she's sitting on the bed is small black bikini legs out stretched in front of her with both hands handcuffed over her head kinky was right._

"_What? We may not have enough to get her on theft but I'm sure we can get her on forgery there's no female Samuel Ronson's out there so her license and all her documents have to be fakes" James looks at Sam before looking back at Nate, who's doing all he can to not even look at the girl._

"_I didn't mean you couldn't arrest her I meant you couldn't leave her like that." Nate gestures with one hand at Sam, she's lying there grinning Jim's jacket completely fallen from her shoulders._

"_OHHH." Sam scooches up on the bed to get a better view when she sees the blush on Jimmy's cheeks, how could he miss handcuffing a scantily clad blonde girl to a bed, was he gay? "Well put some clothes on her."_

_Ford chokes on air, he tries to pat his chest to calm himself down, "She's _your_ captive." Sterling does not look happy couldn't they just throw a blanket over her "Plus she'd fit better in your clothes, your about the same height." _

"_Can't we just throw a blanket over her?" that was a good compromise right._

"_Seriously, you don't think the girl your about to send to jail deserves some pants, that's not very nice of you." Sam finally joins the conversation causing both the men to look at her, there was no worry or concern in her voice when she said the word jail, what did she know and they didn't._

"_Fine give me the key to your room I'll go get you some clothes." Jim holds out his hand to the girl she just looks at it for a second before looking back up and him smiling very sweetly._

"_What room? I don't have a room here, you have to show ID to check in" Sam is still smiling Nate lets out a laugh, the girl was smart enough to not travel with anything incriminating until it was absolutely necessary. "I'm serious you can even give me a pat down, there's a few hundred in by left bikini top but that's it." Jim grumbles something along the lines of bloody trollop before finally breaking down and throwing a button up shirt and pants at her. "Awesome I'll just put these on with my mind control powers."_

"_I'm going to grab lunch," Nate's laughter bursts from him before he even gets to the door, "Try not to kill each other." If he was working with any other person besides James Sterling Nate would not have left them alone with Sam. Yes Sam was a very smart and very resourceful girl but more importantly handcuffed to a bed, but he really didn't have to worry about that with Jim. He'd kill her first. _

"_Can I take a shower?" Jim gives her a look "I don't like the smell of chlorine." _

"_You don't like water in general it seems." Sam is the one to stay silent sending him a very dark look._

"_If you let me shower I can dress myself and solve that little debacle." _

_James looks at her suspiciously, she does have a valid point and he himself could go for a shower but he did not trust her; she would have made a wonderful investigator if she wasn't such a crook after all. Grabbing a few articles of clothing himself and stepping into the bathroom doing a quick survey, there's a lock on the door and a vent over on the wall next to the toilet. Knocking out the grate he checks the inside of the air ducts, the initial squeeze might be a little tough for her but it opened up into a much larger vent Ronson would definitely be able to fit through. He changes quickly running his blonde hair under some warm water; he already hears the clinking of the hand cuffs as she pulls them against the bed post._

"_I don't like you being in here." Sam says standing in the shower with the curtain drawn; Sterling sits on the toilet with the news paper open in front of him. "What if you look?"_

"_I'm not going to look." He doesn't bother looking up from the article, "Besides in nothing I haven't seen before."_

_There's a huff from the other side of the curtain, but two black articles of clothing are tossed over the side landing in the sink before the water is turned on. "I never got why people say that."_

"_Hm?" Jim doesn't really care but as long as she keeps talking he won't have to worry what she's doing._

"_Well say it's nothing they haven't seen before." Jim turns the page in his news paper, why did he always have to be the one stuck chasing this girl? "You've seen some chick naked, that doesn't mean you stop looking at women as a whole. Unless you're gay, which is A- okay!"_

_Sterling drums his fingers on the counter of the sink, debating if he should dignify her with an answer, though for some strange reason it seemed important to him for her to know. "I'm not gay."_

"_See so how can you honestly tell me you're not going to look?" he should have just let her think he was gay. _

"_Because I'm not going to look."_

"_Bullocks," Sam semi cries imitating his British accent once again, Sterling grunts in detest, she just ignores it. "You mean to tell me if I was standing in front of you butt naked you wouldn't look."_

"_Technically you are standing in front of me butt naked and I'm not looking." Jim flips another page in his news paper wondering slightly if he chose the right career. _

"_There's a curtain in the way." _

"_Wait let me get this straight," He runs a hand through his hair, this girl was going to drive him to drink. "You're asking me if you happened to be standing in front of me with nothing between us in not even your skivvies would I look."_

"_Yes."_

"_What?" Jim folds his paper and puts it down on the sink before rubbing his temples this girl was absolutely absurd "how would that situation even arise." He makes the mistake of opening his eyes and looking up._

_Sam is standing there in all her glory with a look of triumph on her face. "You looked!" when he makes a grab for her the water still falling in droplets off her body greases his hands. "Til next time Jimmy!"_

_She throws his shirt on as she runs out the hotel room, pulling on the pants as she throws her upper body into the door to the stairwell. Sterling is hot on her trail, she is not getting away again. "Bye Nate!" A small blonde flash says running by Nathan Ford he just has enough time to back up as Jim also goes racing past him after Sam. _

"_Run Sam, Run!" he truly can't help himself. _

Nate slides his arm around Sophie; they both share a quiet look before looking back at the table with a slight blush gracing their cheeks both of them remembering a very similar encounter. "Yeah those weren't a fun next couple of weeks." Nate shakes his head before picking up Sophie's alcoholic drink and taking a healthy sip. "Well besides the fact that he was being normal Sterling, out of nowhere he'd be talking to himself about how that little trollop had a tattoo of Metallica on her ass." He picks up Sophie's drink and take another sip she hits him lightly on the chest. "I'm sorry that might have been fine for anyone of you to have to listen to, but I still see her as a seventy pound thirteen year old that used to tell people the bonds she was cashing was so her and her mommy could eat." Andi lets out a laugh scratching the back of her head.

"Does that mean you blocked the memory of the fourteen year old firebombing her hotel room so you wouldn't have any evidence?" Parker's eyes light up in excitement maybe they could exchange their explosion recipies.

"That was you? Luckily Sterling became your primary investigator at fifteen."

"Nate, you just gave up like that?" Sophie looks a bit outraged, how many other people did he just toss aside. "You we're only chasing her for two years!"

"Hey I'm sorry," Nate holds his hands up in surrender; his whole team has started to gang up on him. "She had way more fun tormenting Sterling anyway."

Andi stirs the drink in her glass, at thirteen she was telling that story because he mother used to send her to beg for money at eleven and it worked at eleven it could work at thirteen, she was still young enough after all. At fourteen all she knew was someone was getting close and she was not going to prison, gasoline and a match were the quickest prep. Then again that how she still thinks, "Eh I've always been a burn my evidence type of girl, it's not my fault you tracked my ID too quick for me to have a controlled burning."

"You never stayed at another place that asked for ID again." Nate takes a drink of his own club soda,

"No, there was one other place."


	3. Chapter 3

_So i've learned some very important things this semester in school, but the most important thing i learned is that my computer can't handle its beer. :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own crap!_

_"Consider this an olive branch," Jimmy drops a thin notebook on the stomach of a sunbathing blonde before taking a seat on the adjacent chair._

_"JIMMY!" Sam picks up the notebook flipping through it, it's been six years since she's seen this sketch book of hers. "You asking for help?"_

_"Not by choice, this is Ford's request and I owe him a favor." Sterling crosses both of his arms, he was not happy; the frequency in which this girl uses an ID or credit card was basically nonexistent, he got lucky when he discovered she had to swipe her ID in some small Arizona town, to buy cold medicine of all things but it still took him a week. James was also sure that a forger as good as her that could make as many identities as she pleases had multiple ones that she went by though he still only managed to have the name Samuel Ronson; which has to be the most ridiculous name for her to have. _

_"I see your still in a little tiff over the naked men you accused me of stealing back in Greece." Sam sits up from her lounging position so she's sitting square to Jim. "Jimmy, I don't know why you get upset over a little theft, if people didn't steal things you wouldn't have a job."_

_James bites his tongue and resists the urge to tell her to not call him Jimmy, it's not like she'd listen anyway. "Nate thinks he spotted a forgery and he gotten into a little _situation _with his wife who also happens to be IYS prime authenticator." Pulling out a card he places it on top of the sketch book. "If you want to help, call me by three tomorrow."_

_Sam sits in a dark room head steadily bobbing to the rhythm of music on her walkman, she's intently staring at the clock, when two fifty nine finally comes up she disconnects her headphones filling the room with the noise, her head continues to bob even as the sleeping figure jumps awake tackling her to the ground. "Mornin' Jimmy, I've decided to help."_

_Jim doesn't need the light to know who he is currently holding down, Sam's lucky he didn't snap her neck. "I said call, and I meant three P.M. not A.M." he's straddling her waist still holding her down, even in the dark he can see her head nodding slightly to the music of enter sandman. Metallica, James smiles slightly at least the girl had woke him up with one of those crappy boy bands that were becoming all the rage. _

_Sam is on her back, she smiles when she sees the tiny smile grace Jim's lips "So are you going to let me up?" Sam quickly sheilds her eyes with her free hand as Jim reaches up to turn on the light. He looks back down at her when he's done and nods his head. She waits a few more seconds but he doesn't move. "When?"_

_Jim laughs just slightly at the lyrics just start to be sung, "When the songs over." He has her left arm pinned to the side with his legs that are straddling her pelvis to keep her feet from kicking too much. He really did like this song and the little time out after waking him up at three a.m. would probably do Sam some good, or at least make her think twice about doing it again._

_"It's a five and a half minute song!" she starts to wiggle and Jim grabs her free hand before she can grab anything to use as a weapon._

_"Consider it a time out for waking me up in the middle of the night." She still is wiggling around protesting about not liking time outs, "would you prefer a spanking because I swear to god I'm going to give that to you next if you don't stop struggling."_

_Sam stops struggling and turns her head to the side letting out a little giggle before looking back Jim. "James," Sterling pulls back just slightly, she's never called him anything but Jimmy, and the softness in which Sam said his name had to be because she was planning something "is that a promise?" _

_The blush is only just starting to spread across Jim's cheeks Sam grabs his sleep shirt and flips him putting him in basically the same position she was just in, minus that his hands are trapped. Sam raises her hands in triumph before starting to play air guitar, "Dreams of war, dreams of liars, Dreams of dragon's fire. And of things that will bite, yeah." Sam is happily banging her head still playing air guitar, starting to sway her hips to the music, something shifts inside of Jim, this is not a position he's going to want to be in very shortly. "Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight." Her hips are still swaying, matching the beat perfectly and James can almost count the seconds before its going to get really embarrassing. "Exit Light, Enter night, Take my hand we're off-WHOA"_

_Jim takes that moment when her eyes are closed holding out her hand to turn the tables, pinning her on her stomach he sits on her knees holding her hands down. "I said time out." James cringes at the fluster in his voice so he changes the subject, "it's a really simple job we fly to Tokyo meet up with Nate both of you then identify the artwork and we fly back here, you even get paid."_

_Sam's quiet, Tokyo is a long flight especially from Arizona but it's not a hard job and this wouldn't be the first time she's help Nate identify a fake. "You know I prefer doing business deals when I can look the person in the eye."_

_"And I prefer to do them in the daylight when both parties are fully dressed," Sam makes a huffing sound "Now are you in or not?" _

_"I'm in if you answer me one question," Jim grunts for her to continue as the final notes of the song roll in, "Why did you keep my sketch book?"_

_"It was evidence."_

_Sam makes something like a laugh before replying "Well that's just ridiculous I never sign anything illegal with a daisy." The daisy was just a habit, she learned to draw way before she learned to write so her signature always was just a daisy, in fact that was the first thing she recalls drawing. "So now are you going to let me up?"_

_Sterling lets out a sigh as the strumming of a guitar starts to play on the walkman, he picks it up getting off of her ejecting the tape and slipping it in his pocket. "be outside the airport at six and that's P.M. if you are unsure." Jim walks Sam to the door his hand on the small of her back giving a more than encouraging push out of the threshold, "and Sam on more thing."_

_Sam turns her head to look at Jim he still has his hand on the small of her back, "Wha?" A firm smack lands on Sam's ass, Jim quickly shuts the door just catching the blush across her face. _

_He pulls the tape from his pocket; he can hear her say something outside the door calling him rude but he ignores her. Flipping the cassette over to the label there's nothing written on it, just a daisy drawn in the corner no bigger than an eraser; she would be one of the few people still clinging to tapes when CDs were the item to have._

_Sam's right hand's fingers drum erratically against the armrest while her left hand it's clutching the adjacent one so tightly her knuckles are white. "Stop that." Jim grabs her hand it's gotten rather annoying, "For someone that I chased around the US and at least a dozen countries you think you'd be okay with flying." This girl had some rather strange fears for her line of work. _

_"I don't like take off." Jim can feel her hand shake, it wasn't an uncommon fear exactly. "Or turbulence, I really don't like turbulence."_

_"I've seen a video of you in Spain three years ago jumping onto the back of a moving car," Sam clutches her eyes closed, her grip tightening as the plane makes a steeper climb up. "How do you travel normally?" Jim was confused she was deathly afraid of water so she'd never take a boat._

_Sam takes a deep breath eyes still closed, "allegedly jump onto a moving truck and that does not equal in the slightest to a mile high in the sky in a big metal object!" Counting backwards from ten Sam takes another deep breath, "and I fly I just clutch the armrest really tightly, tell myself it's okay to be afraid as long as it's not being afraid of being afraid, and don't let go until we land." She offers him a smile letting out the breath eyes still clutched tight._

_Jim reaches up and presses the flight attendant button, it's still a few minutes before the plane levels off but the woman appears a second after the seat belts signs go off. "What can I do for you sir?" the attendant smiles politely. _

_"My friend here is a bit afraid of flying can- he get a drink?" Jim wasn't sure what to actually call her a him but the ticket he booked was for a Samuel and he was pretty sure that's what her passport said, after all she was dressed rather generically as opposed to the small dresses and bikini she normally wore. _

_"Sure what would he like; we have an extensive bar full of mixed drinks." _

_Sam's eyes are big, she doesn't drink being in a career were being alert meant staying out of prison alcohol and drugs weren't always the friendliest choices, but now as the twelve hour flight is staring her directly in the face it seems as good time as ever to start, "Whiskey," James motions to make it two, the flight attendant nods walking off. "If you have any more of those knock out drugs _now_ would be a good time to slip them in my drink."_

_Jim laughs, if he knew that she was this afraid of flying he defiantly would have brought some. "Here you go." The attendant places both drinks down Sam takes her free hand picking up the glass and downing it in one swig wincing only slightly at the burn that fills her mouth and nose._

_"This alcohol is defective."_

_"Think you can just keep them coming." James slips a fifty into the girl's palm, before taking his glass and placing it in front of Sam. "Here try this one."_

_"Okay, okay, draw _thegirl with the pearl earring_." James head rest on his hand, the armrest between them in the upright position, it's been five hours and though the four glasses of whiskey the girl drank did help calm her down it was when Jim put a pencil in Sam's hand and asked her to draw him something did she stop white knuckling the armrest._

_"Easy one, this is like name that song. But better!" When Jim first asked her to do it he was really expecting something small and quick, doodles really but when she finished and finally showed him her work it was a fully detailed print of Salvador Dali's _Persistence_ he couldn't help be impressed. Jim knew she was a good forger after all sometimes it took people months to realize her fakes were in fact fake but he was not expecting her to be so quick about it. _

_Sam's inebriation wasn't affecting her skills in the slightest, "Done, you're turn." James blinks and checks his watch it couldn't have been more than half an hour, "I said easy one."_

_"Did you steal _the Girl with the Pearl Earring_?" he has to ask not that he thinks she'll tell him anything but because he too may be a little tipsy and drunk people like to talk. _

_"Does it matter it's not an IYS insured piece?" she smiles still holding the book in his face he really doesn't do art well. "We can destroy the evidence that James Sterling isn't awesome at something if you're that concerned." Leaning across him she pulls the curtain closing off the rest of the plane to them "and look no witnesses."_

_"Fine what am I drawing?" Jim grumbles there's still six and a half hours left to this flight._

_"Scream" when he starts sketching Sam scoots over to be sitting partly on his seat trying to get a better view he moves his arm making sure she doesn't get it. "You're making his body to big." Sam is undeterred kneeling up on the seat, "Why are you already shading him in?" She taps his arm up before sliding under it resting slightly against his chest. "Jim! You're doing it wrong." Sam makes a few quick erases than grabs his left hand. "Here I'll help"_

_"Jim, first you want to draw a basic outline of everything," Jim can't help but stare at her, Sam has finally said his name, twice, not Jimmy and she hadn't even realized. "Then once you have the outline you want to start shading the lightest parts first." He's not paying attention to anything she's saying just letting her hand guide his as he stares at her. Sam's blonde hair had grown, reaching just past her ears the tan she normal sported still flawlessly in place and every time Jim breathed in he could smell sunflowers._

_"You're drunk." Sam turns to face him cocking her head just slightly, their faces are inches apart and Jim is smiling. "I said you're drunk, you called me Jim and you didn't even realize."_

_Her face turns red, Jim tightens the circle of his arms, drawing her in closer and firmly stopping any escape attempts, "Well you know Jim Jimmy James all the same." _

_ Jim is the one who starts the kiss it's slow and soft and when his tongue runs across her lips Sam opens her mouth, it only lasts a minute before it ends both of them staring into the others eyes._

_"Fuck." "What the hell."_


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the last installment of this i'd say everyone let me know if you want to make a sequal but since i average about on review a chapter theres really no everyone...

So i don't own anything: well accept Sam/Andi

and personal thanks to my three reviewers(which i hope kept reading this :D)

ThievingUndeadOutlaw

christian

xTheDoctorsCompanion

you guys **ROCK**

* * *

><p><em>"NATHAN" Sam screams running and jumping on Nate, "I've missed you so much!"<em>

_"Is she drunk?" Awkwardly Nate pats her back placing the lithe girl on the ground._

_"Yes." James is standing trying his hardest not to sway "I myself also might be a bit drunk."_

_"Whiskey is DELICIOUS!" Sam hops over back to Jim picking up his arm and placing it across her shoulder before doing the same to Nate. "Off to see the wizard!"_

_"We have to work tonight guys!" Nate is not happy, the two of them brutally maiming each other he could deal with but this. _

"Wait, wait, wait you mean to tell me that the reason I had to deal with both of you being drunk off your asses was because you two kissed and couldn't get over it like adults?" Nate again does not sound happy, though it was a bit of a botched job.

"Hey you've never had to kiss Jim Sterling you can't lecture me on how much alcohol I'm allowed to consume after that."

"Nate she has a point." Elliot is the one to speak but Parker and Hardison are the ones to back him up.

"She got thrown from a window because she was drunk!" Nate slaps his hand on the table nothing went as planned that day.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I got throw from that window because I'm a jerk." Andi nods her head "the drunkenness didn't help."

_"Okay he keeps the painting in his office it's on the third floor, the party will be on the fifth floor." Nate says for what has to be the fiftieth time that day. Currently all three of them are at a cocktail party of the business man that owns the painting, both Nate and Jim are in penguin suits and Sam is in a small dark blue dress with extensions in her hair. _

_"You've told me this back at the hotel Nathan." There's a twinge behind Sam's eyes, she was awake since before the flight and has yet to get any sleep, though she is sure the pain is the beginning of her hangover. "And I'm going to climb down the elevator shaft pick the door lock and either confirm or deny the forgery easy peasy."_

_"One of us is going with you." Jim looks at Nate, he's also feeling the beginning of the hangover, he grabs a glass of champagne and takes a sip, _staying drunk is one way to avoid a hangover_. "I can't have a known thief left alone with a million dollar painting."_

_"Alleged and what do you expect me to do make a Van Gogh forgery with a napkin some wiring and whatever coloring I can get from the food?" Sam also snatches a drink and takes a sip out of it before Nate takes it from her._

_"Well you've thought about it." Jim is not helping but Nate defiantly had a point._

_"It's a reflex I'm sorry." Sam swipes the drink out of Jim's hand, he gives her a dark look but grabs himself another one, Nate takes both of their drinks and dumps them in a nearby plant. "Come on we're trying to blend in."_

_"Then go have some shrimp." Sam shakes her head before her face goes white. "Sam you okay?"_

_"Oh no you're not developing alcohol poisoning are you?" Jims reply is a bit of a pause after Nate's but that really was just the alcohol._

_"My ex-boyfriend is here, I go over five thousand miles and my ex-boyfriend is here." Nate looks in the direction Sam is staring but when he looks back at Sam, she has left. _

_The boys catch up with her as she was picking the lock to the emergency exit. "New plan, we break into the CEO's office steal the painting and you both take it back to your boss as proof of forgery and I get the fuck out of here."_

_"How do you know that painting is a fake?" The door clicks open and all three of them start down the stairs, Nate is not happy one bit. "You need to tell me more than some guy you used to screw is here so the painting is a fake, or should I assume all your friends are criminals?"_

_Sam gets to the entrance of the third floor quicker than Jim and Nate and starts picking the lock. "that depends are you guys my friends?" _

_Nate's mouth immediately clamps shut, "considering I try to arrest you every time I see you I'm safe with saying no." luckily Jims is loosened up a bit._

_"Then yes all my friends are criminals." Sam makes quick work of the floor entrance and even quicker work of the entrance to the office. "You know this seems real easy."_

_"Sam it's an office building not a museum, armored car, or some rich billionaire you're stealing from." Nate says tapping his foot wanting her to hurry up._

_Sam walks over to the picture and rests her head against the wall looking behind the frame "All I'm saying is that if they can afford a Van Gogh then they should be able to afford better ah there it is." Sam smiles and giggles slightly looking at the censors "aw they're only touch censors there no fun."_

_"Sam do we have a problem?" Nate's standing by the door keeping watch asks the question, Jim shifts foot to foot rocking slightly in the office chair._

_"No hand me that can of air," with a few quick sprays Sam has the painting down censors intact. "But I'm serious Nate this is too easy, they wanted it to be stolen." Nate shrugs and proceeds to walk into the main area of the office before waving them to come out. _

_Jim takes hold of the painting and flips it over in his hands, "hey there are staples holding on the canvas to the frame."_

_"And there's your better explanation staplers didn't come about until 1910 Van Gogh would have used tacks." _

_There's a single person clapping which sends the three of them into a panic looking for the source. "Samuel, Samuel, Samuel you were always such a smart girl." The man from early stands up out of the chair and walks in front of the fire exit, like Jim and Nate he is dressed in a tux with his blonde hair gelled back._

_"Aw sweetie did you miss me?" Sam straightens a sparkle comes into her eyes, she's ready to play. _

_Sam takes a step forward, Tony does the same she does it again and then a third time before he's within arms distance in the middle of the room "RUN JIM!" Tony doesn't have time to react as Sam lunges and tackles him to the ground. It takes a minute and a push from Nate but Jim is out the door._

_"Working for the insurance cops now Sammy Girl?" Tony throws her off of him before he grabs her by the hair pulling her and him to their feet._

_"Sam" Nate runs over but Tony is quick and moves pulls her away and removes a gun from his waist band pointing it at Nate._

_"Let go of me you small dicked nimrod!" _

_"Shut up." Sam continues to curse Tony out he pulls back the gun and pistol whips Sam quieting her down. "I have a gun and you know what you do, you listen to the guy with the gun."_

_"You said something quite similar to that five years ago and I believe I had the same response then, as I'm going to now." Sam takes a deep breath and turns slightly to Tony and the hand he's holding the gun in. "Smile, and blow me." Sam's hand reaches for the gun arm bolting out at lightening speeds and pushing it towards the wall before she rams her head into his. _

_Tony drops the gun arms flying to his forehead Sam uses the distraction to kick it away but winds up getting picked up by the waist and thrown through the air, Nate's scream is covered by Tony's "Fucking bitch!"_

_Her back hits the window first, it's quite a shock that shatters effortlessly no hindering the arch she's making. Sam's right arm lands beneath her on the ground, she skids to a stop, and can already feel the road rash eating away the exposed flesh. Her eyes are foggy she can't see but she can hear someone in the distance scream her name, and she can feel a pair of arms gently pick her up before she passes out._

"Who was that guy anyway?" Nate is the one to ask though all the others wait for the answer.

"Oh well technically when I used to do jobs with Tony it was three people a thief a forger and a driver." Andi smiles swirls her drink slightly "I always did like Paul he was a sweetheart, has a husband now." Too bad she could have dated him, but of course all the good ones were gay.

"So what happened to that Tony guy?" Parker perks up "Did you kill him Nate?"

Everyone at the table starts laughing "No I didn't kill him parker, I just detained him until the police arrived his two black eyes was because he tripped."

Andi's face lights up with a smile but she stands up. "Drinks are on me guys." She throws more than enough money on the table, "I have business I need to attend too." Leaning down she places a kiss on Nate's cheek before straightening and walking away.

"Andi what's going to be your knew name?"

She pauses at the door at Nate's question and turns back to look at the table of five. "I'm sorry Nate but we both know it doesn't work that way."

"I'm so sorry." Sam apologizes profusely to the man she bumped into scrambling to pick up the bag she dropped. "I just got off a flight and my legs are all wobbly." The man is the same height as her with long brown hair and broad shoulders he only lets out a grunt in response before walking away. "Well that was rude."

Brushing it off she continues to walk out of the airport into the light of day and across the street to the small park taking a seat at a café. Only half an hour goes by before the man she bumped into is being escorted out by Interpol. He's surrounded by agents one on each side of him as he's placed in the back of a cop car and taken away. "Well, if it isn't another successful arrest by the highly trained forces of the United States Interpol."

"Well, if it isn't another one of your competitions on their way to jail." Jim pulls out the chair across from her, sits down and takes out a thick manila folder placing it in front of them.

"Haven't you heard, I retired today." Her smile stretches to her eyes happiness and mirth.

Jim lets out a crooked smile "Are you sure?" but it quickly falls off his face when he asks the question. "You only get one shot at this Sam, there's no going back."

"Sam is dead, so is Joseph, and Anthony and any other name you may have called me." She stands up then and places a hand on the manila folder, "Jimmy we both know that if I mess up, you'll be there to catch me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jim frowns it was a too realistic possibility that he would be the one to catch her. "One more thing before you go."

Jim grabs her by the hand that's holding the folder and pulls her to him brushing a few loose strands from her eyes he leans down a places his lips on hers. It's very much like their first kiss soft and gentle. She melts into him allows his tongue entrance to her mouth Jim explores, memorizes the feel of her body against him runs a hand through her hair down her back. She lets out a small moan the kiss breaks apart and she's standing in his arms "what was that for."

"Encouragement." He places a small kiss on her lips and walks away her hand travels to her lips before she opens the folder flipping a few pages to find her new identity.

"Daisy Sterling," The name sound foreign and strange on her tongue but butterflies fill her stomach.


End file.
